Destiny: The Legend of the Stormcaller
by Beedrill Fanatic
Summary: The untold tale of a Guardian who slowly regains his memories of past lives, while making new ones in the present.
1. Prologue: The Collapse

Prologue: The Collapse

 **Time: 18:00**

 **Location: Russia**

 **Weather: Snowy**

The wind blew hard, the air thick with snow. On the road, a figure trudged through the snow, desperately trying to get away. Screams of pain filled the air, as ship after ship descended towards the surface. Strange creatures leaped from them, snarling. Car horns honked frantically to no avail, gunshots ringing out in the pitch black night. The individual slowly kept making his way across the highway, panting. He clutched his arm, falling to his knees.

"Gah…damnit…it hurts…" He gritted his teeth, and stood up. Blood was soaking through his coat, and he shivered. He started to walk again, before stumbling to the ground again. "Argh…no, I have to keep going…I…I have to warn the others…" He began to crawl forward ever so slowly.

"Yuli!" A shrill shout rang through the air. A girl ran from the fray, and helped the youth to his feet. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Myra…just go help your family." The boy averted his eyes. "I need to warn everybody else. They don't know about it…they'll think it's just another gunfight."

The girl shook her head. "There is no way in hell I'm letting you wander through this chaos in this state! We have to leave now!" She desperately tugs on his shoulders, but he shakes her off. "I'm not leaving without my brother! I can't abandon him!" With a grunt of pain, he begins to break into a sprint.

"Yuli! Stop!" the adolescent called desperately. But he didn't hear her. As his feet carried him closer to fray, the sounds of gunfire slowly died away. Fearing the worst, the boy rushed forward over a hill, only to stop short.

The ground was littered with bodies, each one leaking massive amounts of blood. Strange scorch marks were visible on each one, and their expressions were of pain, sorrow, and shock. Suddenly, the boy rushed over and kneeled over a body, sobbing.

"No, Arnove! Wake up, wake up! Please!" The teenager anxiously shook the body, only for it to shuffle from side to side listlessly. He didn't notice a small red dot that was shining on the side of his temple.

"Arnove, get up! Come on! P-please…"

A strange arc of energy sailed out of the air, and struck the boy in the head. He keeled over, motionless, his eyes unseeing but filled with tears.

Slowly, the wind blew even harder. The snow was already beginning to cover the bodies, until not a trace of the fight was left.

 _ **About 2,000 years later…**_

The sky is a brilliant blue, causing the snow to sparkle on the ground. The trees are completely wilted, with old cars pilling the highway. A mysterious object is flying through the air, a blue light emitting from what appears to be its eyes. It takes the form of an odd 4-pointed shape, with its eye in the shape of a diamond with a circle in the center. As it flies through the air, it leaves a trail of blue particles. Nearing a car, it stops short and starts scanning the skeleton inside. Its eye shrinks, and it exclaims, "Ouch…that had to hurt." It flies away, evidently disappointed.

Suddenly, it turns and it begins to scan the ground near a patch of shrubs. Its optical widens, causing it to whisper softly, "Is it really possible…?" After a while of scanning, it expands into a sphere of blue light, and slowly waited. Meanwhile, the ground began to glow a faint blue, and bits of the environment begin to disappear around it. The snow begins to melt, revealing an interesting corpse, still intact and well preserved. The machine gives a happy whir. "I've finally found you!

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _Hi, this is a note from the author. Thank you for reading this story. I promise more will be posted soon, so until then, farewell!_

 _-Best Wishes,_

 _Beedrill Fanatic_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Reincarnation

 _ **Subject 1**_

 _ **Name: Yuli**_

 _ **Age: ?**_

 _ **Current Status: Drowsy, Confused**_

 _ **Begin perspective scan:**_

 _ **Intiating…**_

 _ **3…**_

 _ **2…**_

 _ **1…**_

 _ **START!**_

 _I'm dead._

 _I should be dead, right?_

 _Then why does everything hurt?_

…

 _Someone keeps calling me…who is that?_

…

"Guardian?"

"Guardian."

"Eyes up, Guardian!"

As feeling begins to enter back into my body, I lift my head with as much strength as I can muster. I turn to see an odd sort of thing hovering over me, gazing at me with…concern? I can't tell…it has no clear expression.

"Amazing," it exclaims. "You're alive! Oh, you won't believe how long I've been looking for you."

What…? Looking for me? What does he mean?

Seeing the confused look on my face, the thing hastens to explain. "I'm a Ghost. _Your_ Ghost. And you've been dead for a _long_ time, so they're might be some things you see that don't make sense…"

It takes a moment for my eyes to register on its face, before I realize it doesn't really have one. The machine takes the form of an odd 4 pointed star prism or something, with a single blue eye in the center of its structure. It keeps flashing whenever it talks, so I assume that it is also its mouth. I can't help but wonder how it eats, before I realize it's a machine.

As the ghost is busy rambling, I turn to look around, suddenly feeling cold. I realize I'm sitting in snow, and a couple meters away is a giant building looming over me. There are countless cars scattered and stacked upon one another, and upon closer inspection there appear to be bodies inside of some of them.

All of a sudden, a cry echoes across the landscape. The Ghost - I think that's what it called itself - looks worried. "Was that…?"

It turns toward me, its eye wrinkling in fear. "We need to get you out of the open. We aren't safe here." Looking around frantically, it looks back and states with a firm voice, "Hold still."

In a flash of blue light, it disappeared. Becoming a little scared, I start to look around to where it had gone, before its voice echoes in my head. "Don't worry, I'm still with you. Now, let's go."

Go? Go where? I don't even have single clue where I'm supposed to go!

Suddenly, a strange marker flashes in the top right of my vision. It seems to be radar of some sort, and there is an arrow pointing towards the direction of the building.

At this point, I realize I'm wearing a helmet and armor once I look down at myself. I start to pull the helmet off, when the Ghost yells frantically, "No, no, no! Don't take that off!"

Feeling a bit angry, I angrily retort, "Why not? It's stuffy in here!"

"Hmph…well, at least you can talk. For a second, I thought you were mute. I've met some Guardians who are like that. Just head for that building, okay?"

Feeling that it would be best not to argue, I make my way towards the imposing structure. I hear strange noises behind me.

"Come on, quickly! We can't be seen out here! I'm not letting you die after all my hard work!"

I hastily make my way into an entrance on the side of the building. I try to close the door, but it seems to have been stuck to the wall. Great…just perfect. I start to walk forward, and tripped on a step of a staircase leading up into the interior of the structure.

"Keep moving! We need to get out of here."

"I know that!"

As I climb the stairs, I hear strange sounds echoing throughout the place. The voice in my head whispers, "Careful…they're in the walls."

 _What's_ in the walls? However, as I am running up the steps, the sounds seem to be getting louder. I gulp, and my heart begins to pound rather painfully.

Then, as I come across a crack in the wall, I see a creature climb across the pipes and out of sight. I back away, extremely afraid.

What was that thing?!

"They're Fallen," the Ghost remarks. "They're minions of darkness sent to extinguish the light."

"The…Light?"

"I'll explain it later. Right now, your light level is minimal. You don't even have enough to produce a grenade or even use attacks with it."

Huh…? What in the world is he talking about?

As if sensing my confusion, the voice says firmly, "Look, let's not waste time explaining this stuff to you. Let's just get out of here."

I nod in agreement. This place is getting way to creepy for my taste.

After I reach the top of the stairs, I walk across a rather worn down bridge. I half expect it to collapse on me, but it seems to holding just fine. Soon, I make my to an extremely dark room.

In a flash of light, the machine appears again. It takes a look around, then disappears again.

"This isn't good…we need light. Fallen thrive in the dark. Just wait there, and I'll see what I can do."

At those words, I look around warily. I can't really see anything…yet I can hear strange noises coming near me. I ball my fists, and wait.

The lights come on after a few seconds of tense waiting, and I'm blinded by the light. I look around frantically, only to see that I am not alone.

Snarling fills the air, and I know that I am left with only one choice.

 _ **Log end.**_

 _ **Power depleted.**_

 _ **Shutting down…**_

 _Hey there, readers!_

 _I would just like to thank you again for your patience. The next installment will be coming, I promise. Stay tuned!_

 _-Beedrill Fanatic_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Encounters

 _ **Subject 1**_

 _ **Name: Yuli**_

 _ **Age: ?**_

 _ **Current Status: Afraid, Determined**_

 _ **Begin perspective scan:**_

 _ **Initiating…**_

 _ **3…**_

 _ **2…**_

 _ **1…**_

 _ **START!**_

Well, great. I basically have 4 words: I am possibly fucked.

As I turn my head to see where the weird snarling is coming from, something whizzes past my head, making me very glad I have my helmet on.

"Quick, move!" shouts the voice in my head. I quickly start to run down a rusty corridor, with weird bones littered about. It almost makes me want to throw up, but I continue running.

"Here, I found a rifle! Grab it!" exclaims the voice quite frantically. Sitting on a crate is a battered battle rifle, looking quite old and worn. The idea of picking it up makes me hesitate. How am I supposed to know how to shoot that?

"Just use it or something! Shoot those things! Otherwise, we're goners!" screams the voice.

"Okay, okay! I got it!" No time like the present, I guess. I tentatively grab the gun and jam a cartridge into it. As I reach to pick up the others, I find they're gone. "What? I swore there were more…"

"I already converted them to light ammo shots. That way, they'll affect the Fallen."

Light ammo? What is he talking about?

"Look, just don't worry about that right now. As soon as you run out of ammo, I'll transfer a cartridge into your belt to load your rifle with. Just try and stay alive, okay?"

"I'll try." With those words, I sprint down the corridor, taking a sharp turn to the left before stopping at the sound of growling. I raise the rifle, my hand trembling badly.

"Jeez…why did it have to be a guy like this?" mutters the Ghost.

"Shut up already! They'll hear you!"

Suddenly, a loud noise rang out from the ceiling. As I look up, something jumps down and lands in front of me. It had an odd face, with the mouth similar to an insect. However, it was wearing what looked like armor and a cape, and it had 4 arms as well. It made a threatening noise, and heft its swords. Wait…swords?!

"Holy-!" I click the trigger on instinct, and the creature is blasted with multiple shots, causing it to recoil. My aim is wildly off, but I manage to land a few shots on the creature every time it gets too close. Finally, it falls to its knees and keels over, dead.

"…You're really bad at this, huh?"

"Be quiet already!"

I hear a quiet sigh, and another marker appears at the door. "Come on, let's just keep moving."

"You're a real asshole, you know?"

I sprint up the bridge, my heart pounding furiously. Yet, I still feel calm as ever. I guess the Ghost forgot to supply me with adrenaline. Probably for the best, though.

For some reason, I sense there is something odd. For an experienced novice, I managed to shoot that creature to death without missing completely. I don't remember much, but I'm guessing that I would have only been able to hit that thing if I had done something like that before with practice. Wait…who was I before this?

Without warning, my head begins to throb. I fall to me knees, groaning. "Nngh…"

My Ghost makes a rather surprised sound, then appears in a flash. "What's going on? Feel ill?"

"M-my head hurts…but…wait…"

Despite all the pain, I desperately want to remember. How do I have this experience? Who was I before this? What…what is even my name?

Suddenly, the pain vanishes, and my mind suddenly becomes as blank as it once was before. Dang it…I was so close to recalling something! So much for answers.

With a heavy heart, I slowly get up onto my feet and sigh. The Ghost gives a relieved whir. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah…" I replied, feeling extremely disappointed. "Let's go…"

"Are you sure you feel alright?"

"Yes…I'm fine."

The machine gives me a skeptical look, and shakes itself. "Fine…your loss. Let's just get out of here. We won't make it out alive if we keep dawdling like this."

I nod, and begin to sprint down the corridor. The Ghost disappears again, and I continue to run down the hallway…

 **Error: Low Power**

 **Unable to proceed with analysis.**

 **Shutting down…**

…

…

 _ **To be continued…hopefully soon. (-_-')**_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: "Shoot them!"

 _ **Subject 1**_

 _ **Name: Yuli**_

 _ **Age: ?**_

 _ **Current Status: Pained, Determined, Angry**_

 _ **Begin perspective scan:**_

 _ **Initiating…**_

 _ **3…**_

 _ **2…**_

 _ **1…**_

 _ **START!**_

I'm pretty badass.

These are the first thoughts that hit me when I walk into the hallway, feeling rather accomplished. I have so far shot several of these "Fallen" things. My Ghost has remained silent for some time. Maybe it's impressed?

"Your technique needs a lot of work."

Never mind.

"Hey, it couldn't kill you to say something positive back?"

"Well, I seem to be lacking those words. I'm not really an optimist."

"Are you like programed with sarcasm or something?"

"H-hey! I'm an A.I! I have the same capacity as you to feel emotion!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

As I trudge along, feeling a bit angrier, my eyes widen as I take in the spectacle in front of me.

"…You have _got_ to be kidding me."

The entire corridor is illuminated with strange lasers that are poking out of these weird stick like things. An odd ringing noise is coming from them, and I feel the urge to gulp.

My Ghost sounds a bit panicky. "Mines! _Don't. Touch. Them._ "

"I know that much, genius."

I crouch down, ducking under the first with ease. The machine lets out a high pitched whine…is it afraid?

"Scared?"

"T-there are enemies up ahead…"

Wait, what?

Suddenly, that same bloodcurdling roar rings out through the air. A few blue streaks of energy race across my face, and a few graze my arms.

"Damn!" I quickly dive into a side doorway, avoiding the blasts. Growls of frusteration can be heard echoing off the walls as those creatures navigate through the mines, ducking and weaving under them.

Shoot! This isn't good…

"Quick! Do something!" says the Ghost.

"What am I supposed to do?!"

"Shoot them!"

"And risk hitting a mine?! You're…"

Immediately, as those words come out of my mouth, I suddenly come to a realization. Maybe…that's it!

"? What is it? You have this weird look on your face…"

"It's called thinking, bub."

"B-bub?! _You're_ the bub, not me!"

"Quiet down! I got an idea…"

I peek out of the doorway. The creatures are getting closer, and start firing at me once they see me. I quickly duck my head back in, scowling. Dang…I can't hit those targets accurately with my rifle…

"Hey, look! I found something!"

With those words, I turn my head, wondering what sort of trouble my little guide is causing now. Instead, I see him emitting a strange blue light over an odd container. It has multiple scratches on it, and a panel with an icon that says, _Swipe to Unlock._

"There's something inside here!"

I reluctantly put my finger over the icon. What choice do I have? Hopefully, it's something useful…

As I swipe my hand, the chest opens, emitting a bright light. In it, there are a lot of blue gems that disappear the moment I open it. However, below it is…a gun?

I pick up the firearm, observing it. It has a rather long barrel…a sniper?

As I handle it carefully, a small grin appears over my face. My Ghost gets concerned, and mutters to himself, "Great…now he's lost it."

"Says the person talking to himself."

"! Then what's with that look?"

Ignoring the question, I head back to the doorway, poking my head through it again. The Fallen are almost here…

It's now or never!

I press the aiming sensor to my helmet, and breathe out to control my aim. Come on…focus…

I swerve the gun till the middle of the aiming sensor is pointed at one of the mines…

I hope this works…

My finger pulls the trigger, and the gun jerks up from the impact. The bullet trail is seen in the air before I hear a crack. My vision turns white, and I cover my eyes, shielding myself from the light. Bellows of dust erupt all around me…

As the smoke clears, I slowly uncover my eyes. The creatures are lying dead, in various mangled positions. Many of them are scorched…

My compadre appears at my side in a flash of light, its optical sensor bugging out. "That was…something."

"It worked. That's what matters…"

I sling the sniper across my back, and the Ghost looks relieved and exasperated. "You know, you could have just shot them each individually."

"Too much work, in my opinion…"

 _ **Error: Low Power**_

 _ **Unable to proceed with analysis.**_

 _ **Shutting down…**_

…

…

 _ **To be continued…hopefully soon, as before. (-_-')**_

 **I would like to apologize for my long leave of absence. The Internet had problems, and I couldn't connect to the Destiny servers on my Xbox 360, as I use it to recreate parts of the story I can't remember. Anyway, I promise I'll try to get in the chapters at a faster rate.**


End file.
